The Bar
by Phantome
Summary: Blaise always saw the man watch the same woman at the park. It was his opportunity to give the world a story of a lifetime, a relatable one, of a bartender and his love for the scientist. Modern.
1. Prologue

Prologue

2015

There is always a story.

We often walk through streets with our heads held low, and not out of fear, but focused in a virtual world. It is in these moments that we fail to see the stories being told around us. The man over on the bench sits in the park every day to watch a woman walk her dog. He will almost be indiscreet about it, his eyes staring her down. And I often thought it was pervasiveness, but I soon realized that it was longing from the loneliness in the way he walked home. Not many people often greeted him, he didn't appear to be something special. Another lonely man in a very big world which doesn't have time to stop and look. Nonetheless greet a fellow person, who we have all been taught to fear as a stranger.

Another time, I was in the supermarket shopping for supplies to feed the party at the office. And I saw the woman the man at the park always watched. Ironically, she was laughing along with a handsome young man who had a hand around her waist whispering things into her ear. And as always, the man from the park wasn't far away. On the end of the aisle I currently stood in, was the man peeking around the corner watching with a lost look in his eyes. It appeared that he had not considered she might be taken. I watched with such interest in how the man would react, glancing through my bangs as I put another item in the cart. He just remained rooted to the spot, unmoving and sad. The woman moved on past the register to the world outside, flitting a very beautiful smile while she was at it, and the man sighed before returning to his shopping.

Not three days later, did my curiosity finally take a hold when my boss walked in to inform me of a slot in our column that needed to be filled. Of course, as a new intern, I jumped immediately at this opportunity. Alerting her that I had an idea already and couldn't wait to get to work. She nodded in assent and left me to my thoughts. It was at this moment that I decided to question the man from the park. He had a story and I was curious enough to ask.

I waited every morning for the woman to walk through. I had come to the conclusion that wherever she was, he would be as well. Yet, a week went by with no sign of him anywhere. I had truly become disheartened at this, realizing that this story would not be told in this week's column. But here I was again, sitting at the park with a coffee in hand idly staring at the people walking by. It was then that I finally saw the man seated on the bench with a paper in front of his nose.

"Sir?" I asked, standing before him. He glanced over the paper and I was struck by the odd color of his eyes. They were blue, but appeared to shine gold when the sun hit them.

"What?" His voice was rude, but held such an eloquence about it a shiver ran up my spine. This may be a bit more difficult than I had previously believed.

"I'm a journalist and I couldn't help but notice how often you in the park each day."

"I haven't returned for a week."

I cleared my throat, "Ah, yes. I'm well aware."

He arched an eyebrow at that, "you've been watching for me?"

I gave him a stiff nod and he folded up his paper. He thought for a moment, before letting out a laugh and gesturing for me to sit. "Well, I can't let all of that hard work go to waste, now can I?"

"I would prefer not, sir."

He waved me off, "please, refer to me as Erik."

I made a noise of approval and pulled my recorder out of my bag. He seemed put off by it for a moment, twisting his hands nervously in his lap.

"You don't have to answer anything you don't want." I assured him. He seemed to relax at that. His shoulder's losing their tension. "Hello, Erik. My name is Blaise and a journalist. Can you give me some information about where you live and how old you are?"

"Ooh, right. Let's see, I live over in Manhattan right now. I own a bar out there," His eyes flickered down to the scratching of my pen on a notepad. "Ah, I'm 43 years-old."

"And why do you sit in the park all day?" I paused my writing to watch his reaction. His lips smiled but his eyes lost their spark before he glanced away from me and into the path.

"For Christine," He whispered out. I had hoped the recorder heard him, I hadn't hoped to ask him again for he seemed to be trembling with the word. "I watch for Christine."

"I see, and who is Christine?" I looked at him confused as he began laughing.

"Oh, my dear boy. That more accurate question is 'who isn't she?'" He dragged his fingers over his face before leaning his elbows on his knees.

"Christine was and is the love of my life."

I stared at him long and hard. His shoulders sagged in defeat and he dropped his forehead into his palm. "Can you tell me about her?"

He didn't respond for a few minutes, and I kept silent. And before I knew it, he began to speak the most heart-breaking tale I would ever hear. And this, dear readers, is where our story truly begins.


	2. 2001

**Hello Readers! I know I haven't updated in forever, but I've had a couple chapters written up for this. I've always wanted to write more of a holiday-themed story. Maestro will be updated soon.**

 **In case there is any confusion, Blaise is pretty much a reporter getting a story he thought might be interesting...and well yeah.**

 **Thanks again!**

* * *

Chapter 1

The Bar

2001

It was a busy night. The super bowl had started a little over an hour ago and Erik hadn't sat down since. His legs moved him everywhere, busing the counter, filling drinks while men cheered and booed over the game. The Ravens had a great advantage this time around, and the half-time show was starting in only minutes. He often enjoyed nights like these, filled with friends enjoying one another's company and his pocket gaining more weight by the minute. Another cheer sounded and glasses shattered as they slipped from raised hands. He let out a groan before flagging over Annie to tend to the mess while he gathered more drinks before they realized what they did.

He could barely hear the orders being thrown at him with the roaring over voices echoing through the place. The floors were old and reflected every footstep into the air while the chairs gave way left and right. But Erik was too cheap to ever fix anything up. Preferring to keep his money for better causes like Annie's little girl Meg or Nadir's family Christmas party. The chairs could be fixed with some modifications on his end and he didn't mind the extra-work to keep him busy. This is what he often lived for, tending to others and helping them have a night worthy of an entire lifetime.

"Erik, this one needs a cab!" Annie shouted as she lumped the man from under the chair and into it. Her small frame shook with the exertion and Erik jumped to a phone before calling the taxi company. He had struck a deal with them years ago when he first bought the place, free cab rides for the patrons and he would usually give them monthly payments and of course, alcohol on the house.

"Oof, what a night," Annie exclaimed as she sat back against the counter and took a swig of beer. Erik rolled his eyes at her before nodding towards another customer calling for her. She groaned, "Erik, I swear we need more help here."

"You know that's not going to happen." He chirped as he poured another shot of brandy.

Annie threw a finger at him before smacking on a smile and walking over to the table. Erik shook his head in mirth as he ignored another grimy hand in his direction to peer up at the television screens. NSYNC was appearing on stage, wooing the audience into their own little world. Erik cringed at the sound, a little old for the new day and age music. Being born in the 80s, he had preferred a more thorough sound. Annie, on the other hand, seemed to light up at the men on screen as she began to sing her hearts content to "Bye, Bye, Bye". The men hooted and hollered at her as she served their drinks with an extra quirk in her step, hips swaying to the music. She winked at him from afar and he laughed into his drink.

Later that night, the bar had settled down into its usual 3 am rush. A few lonely souls took solace in their drinks in the back. Annie sat across the counter counting up her tips while Erik wiped at the glasses. Little Meg sat on the floor by his feet playing with a new doll she had gotten from her Dad for Christmas. Erik smiled into a yawn and Annie glanced up at him, "You know, you can go home and sleep. I can take care of the place for the rest of the night."

He scoffed, "Take Meg and go home."

She clicked her tongue and gathered up the bills into a pile before leaning onto her elbows. "Do you ever leave this bar, hon?"

Erik ignored her comment as he bent down to put another glass away. Meg smiled up as him and he blew in her face. Squealing, she dropped her doll to hide her face. Annie leaned over to watch the scene unfold.

"You're more of a father to her then he ever was. Why don't you come home with us, Erik? Friends can live together." Annie placed a hand over his. Their eyes met for a moment and Erik quickly tugged his hand away.

"I love you, Annie. I really do, but I can't do that."

"I know, Erik. But you've got to get out from behind that counter at some point." She spoke with a sad smile on her face. Erik sighed and picked Meg up from the floor, watching her kicking feet, before placing her in Annie's arms.

"Goodnight, Annie."

She kissed Meg on the forehead, "Goodnight, Erik."

He watched as they left the bar, the towel still in his hands. The men in the bar were quickly fading, their bodies swaying with the low hum of an acoustic guitar in the background. Erik was about to call it quits before the door creaked open and a shrouded figure walked inside. He inwardly groaned for a moment, his hands brushing the gun hidden beneath the bar. The figure made no noise as they moved to the seat right in front of him. The hood concealing their face and no doubt the cold from outside.

"A brandy, please." They whispered. Erik stared for a moment before pulling a glass from beneath him and splashing it with brandy. The person stuck their hand out and Erik was taken back by the delicate fingers that wrapped around the glass. Their nails finely groomed and dry skin, but no doubt feminine. She lifted the glass to her lips and inhaled the smell. She swirled it around for a moment, seeming lost in thought before the liquid disappeared into the depths of her womb.

He didn't hesitate before pouring another glass and handing it to her. Her hand paused for a moment before she took it from his hand and threw it back. Her hood sliding down from her face in the process. A burst of brown ringlets fell from it and two bright blue eyes stared at him centered on the most beautiful woman. The breath left his body as his own eyes followed the curve of her nose to the frost-bitten cheeks that smoothed out into a soft jawline that pointed to the softest-looking pair of lips he had ever seen.

She rose an eyebrow at him, questioning his blatant staring and he sputtered for a moment. "My apologies, Ms. I didn't realize you were a girl."

"Is that a problem?" Her voice was raspy and he found his chest vibrate with it.

"No," He breathed, his eyes locking on the fingers holding a glass out to him.

"Another drink then."

And another drink he poured.

She had stayed for two hours, throwing back drinks like a professional. He left the bottle for her, no bothering to ask for the bill as he watched her shoulders slump and her eyes glaze over in thought. The men who had been in the bar were now asleep in the respective booths, Erik never had the heart to send them out when they had nowhere else to go. And appeared, at least for tonight, the lady hadn't one either.

She must have felt his eyes, before her head turned to look at him. A wry smile on her face as she gestured for him to return to her. His legs hesitated for a moment before bringing him to stand before her. She didn't say a word, but continued to pour brandy into the two glasses in front of her. One was pushed towards him and he hesitated to drink it, barely knowing where the ladies lips had been before. She threw back another shot and grimaced as she swallowed. Wiping her mouth, she glanced at him before nodding towards the drink. "I promise its safe. I just thought you could use one. Give it to me and grab another glass if you would like."

He didn't hesitate to push the glass towards her and retrieve another one. She laughed under her breath and drummed her fingers on the counter, waiting for him to gain his share of Brandy.

"To the bottle." She saluted, clinking her glass with his and throwing it back. He followed suit, letting the alcohol warm his belly.

They remained silent, her eyes trailing everywhere in the bar. "I've never been here before."

He slowly nodded, afraid to speak for the fear of his voice failing him. She didn't seem to mind, but carried on, "You are the only bar with their lights still on at this time." She looked at the men sleeping in the open area and she smirked. "You let them sleep here." She pointed, glancing at him with a smile.

"I won't kick someone out with no place to go."

She seemed thoroughly amused by that, her voice rasping in laughter, "Oh, you are far to kind for this world."

He didn't respond to that, but poured himself another drink.

"You're young." She affirmed. Her eyes scanning his features. He felt his cheeks warm, but blamed it on the alcohol.

"I'm about to turn 29."

She smiled to herself, chin tilting down to conceal it and he found his hand itching to run his fingers along it. "I'm 25."

"And in a bar, by yourself, at…" he glanced at his watch, "about 5 in the morning."

Her lips pressed into a tight smile, "Yes, yes I am."

He watched her thoughtfully, "You want me to call a cab?"

She snorted at that and pushed out of the chair. Erik watched her throw a hundred on the counter, not even close to the actual amount she owed, and walked out of the bar. Her legs never faltering and didn't even misjudged the door as she let herself out.

It wasn't until next Thursday that the same girl popped up in his bar once more. This time, Annie was there. Meg was spending the night at a friend's house and Annie decided she could use the extra cash. They had only the few usual 3 am patrons, and Annie was seated on the bar, swinging her legs back and forth. Erik sat on the floor, his legs spread out in front of him with a drink in his lap as he perused a few magazines dropped out at the door.

"It's slow." Annie hummed as she stuck a foot in Erik's face causing him to cringe and push it away.

"Where did your shoes go, Annie?" Erik complained as he held up his forearm to avoid her sock-covered feet.

"I took them off after the rush, you try wearing a pair of heels." She challenged, pointing her toe to poke him in the nose. He growled before clasping his hand around her arch and running his index finger along the sole. She gasped and kicked her foot as his face, successfully knocking him in the cheek. He groaned rubbing the spot and she snorted, "Serves you right."

Erik opened his mouth to reply and the door creaked open, signaling their attention. The silent footfalls alerted Erik to who the newcomer may be and he pulled out a shot glass. Annie slid off the counter and Erik popped his head up from below. The girl paused in her step, before letting out a small laugh. "Now that was a comical scene, I never took you for a kinky sort of fellow."

Annie gasped, offended, "Now see here, Ms. I have much better taste than poor old, Erik."

"Thanks, Annie." Annie blew a kiss before slinking into the backroom.

The girl shook her head in amusement before removing her gloves and placing herself in the same stool as last time. Erik already was pouring her glass and she nodded her head in gratitude. She looked at him expectantly, and Erik ran a hand through his hair.

"Ah, I see you came back." Erik stuttered out.

"I didn't think you would remember."

"I remember everyone who enters this bar."

"That's because he never leaves it!" Annie's voice teased from the back room. Erik groaned and threw a finger, not looking to see it she saw it. He looked back to lady in front of him who had grabbed the bottle of brandy and poured herself a glass. He turned away to leave her in her thoughts when Annie came out with a box of toys in her hands. She stopped in front of the girl and sorted through the box before placing a Barbie doll on the counter. "You look like this one."

She laughed before placing her glass down and picking up the doll to inspect it. Annie stood with a proud smile on her face, "That's my little girl's."

"Well she is rather fortunate to have a mother bringing home a box of toys."

Annie nodded to herself, watching the girl closely. She raised her chin at her, "What's your name?"

Without missing a beat, "Christine."

Erik felt another chill run down his spine at her name. He whispered in his head, enjoying the feeling it left behind.

"That's a rather beautiful name. Mine's Annie and that buffoon over there is Erik."

Christine smiled and looked at Erik, nodding her head politely. "And your daughter's?"

"Marguerite, but we call her Meg for short."

Leaning back in her chair, Christine laughed, "Now, that, is a beautiful name."

Annie appeared to be rather taken with the girl, putting down her box and sitting back up the back counter. "What do you do?"

Christine tensed at this. Her fingers hovering over the glass of alcohol in front of her. Annie waited patiently, allowing the silence to engulf them for a few brief moments.

"I'm a scientist."

Annie clapped her hands together, her legs swinging with new found vigor, "That's so interesting! Tell me, what do you specialize in?" Erik found himself walking closer to the conversation, leaning against the counter next to Annie.

Christine looked between the two, her cheek lighting with blush and Erik thought it was beautiful. "Well, Marine Biology…and I do some marine archaeology digs every now and again." She tapped her chin thoughtfully, "I'm actually in New York to speak at the university."

"Well would you look at that! A famous scientist has been sitting at the bar this entire time and we didn't even notice. Would you be willing to give an autograph?" Annie leaned towards Christine eagerly and Christine chuckled uncomfortably into the rim of her drink.

"I'm afraid that it won't be much online." Christine joked, her voice losing a bit of its rasp as the alcohol took its affect.

"What are you speaking about?" Erik inquired, his interest slightly peaking. He had always loved the sciences and found Christine becoming an even more intriguing individual.

"Well, I just got back from South America. I worked with a few Ph.D candidates on the Nazca Plate."

"The what?" Annie sputtered out, taken back by the odd name.

Christine laughed as she began removing her jacket, revealing a rather tight fitting sweater underneath. "Sorry, it's a tectonic plate found in the waters off of South America and some other places. It's super small." Erik chuckled at that and Christine looked up him quickly, a small quirk of her lips at his laughter.

"I find it hard to believe that a tectonic plate is 'small'." He teased, poking Annie's cheek when she gave him a questioning look.

Annie crossed her arms, "I didn't know there more to the man behind the bar." She chided, her lips pursing at him.

"Are you two sure you aren't married?" Christine asked looking between them. Her eyes sparkling with humor and Erik quickly shook his head. The last thing he wanted Christine thinking was that he was married. He hated to admit it, but he was rather taken with the girl. And although he only met her once prior, she had certainly swept him off of his feet. The way she sat was standoffish, and he loved that. Another person who didn't want to really converse with others, but remain in their own thoughts.

"No, I'm afraid not. My husband left me a while ago."

Christine looked sad for a moment, open her lips for an apology but deciding against it. Instead, she bent over the counter to grab a glass. Annie raise an eyebrow at this but Christine ignored it and handed her a drink. "I would offer my apologies, but I'm sure you have heard them before."

Annie held the glass for a moment, a bit shocked at Christine. Erik watched as Annie started laughing, rubbing the rim of her glass against her lips before chugging it down. She pulled off her apron and slipped over the counter to sit beside Christine. "I don't know why you are in this bar, but you are welcome to hang out with me anytime. I would love for my girl to meet a scientist." Annie took a napkin and scrawled her number on it. Christine smiled before slipping the napkin in her pocket. Erik watched the two converse, finding himself completely enamored with the soft way she pronounced her words. An obvious trait of public speaking, no doubt. Her hands moved smoothly to enhance her thoughts, Annie returning with wild gestures and they both appeared to be happy with each other.

"Well, ladies. I'm afraid I must attend to the business. Good night." He waved at them both. Christine tilted her head and slowly waved back, Annie demanding her attention with more questions about her job. Erik had thought about remaining since he truly didn't have much to do. But it was quite obvious that a man wasn't welcome in their chatting. He moved to the small bedroom in the back where he lied down to sleep before the morning shift.

"Jesus fuck, Erik. Wake up." Annie's high voice bellowed in his ear. The sound caused him to jolt awake, blinking up at the blonde. She wore a smirk, satisfied with herself and had the gull to slap her hands together. "It's just, you know, almost 7 in the morning and you are still in here sleeping on your ass." He didn't respond, but pulled a pillow over his head to drown out her banging. "No, no, no. Get your ass out of bed. Christine is out there making breakfast for everyone and needs-"

"Christine?" He sat up quickly, pulling a new shirt over his head.

"Boy, you sure do like her, don't you?" Erik looked up to find Annie's smiling face leaning towards him. Her eyes held a hidden amusement that Erik found himself growling at.

"Mind your own business, Annie." The nosey woman hummed in response, twirling herself around nonchalantly. "Why don't you dance anymore?"

Annie stopped her humming. Her eyes flicking up to meet his in a sad smile. "Meg's father wouldn't have it. Said he could support us without me flittering around like some whore."

"Ballet is whoredom now?"

Her eyes seemed to glaze over for a moment. "Ballet isn't as innocent as they want you to think." She shook a smile back onto her face and gestured for him, "Are you going to keep that pretty girl waiting, or what?"

Erik quickly went out to the front. Attempting to hide the smile in his lips when he saw the back of curls hard at work. She was elbow deep in suds as she turned to give him a smirk. "Morning."

Erik didn't reply, but simply stood rooted to his spot. The girl had always left, but for some reason she was performing manual labor in his bar. He quickly gained his bearings and moved towards her, attempting to take over the task of cleaning dishes. She quickly made a noise of disapproval and refused to move from her perch.

"There really is no need for you to do that, Christine." Erik informed, trying once more to take over the sink. Her hip knocked into his to keep him away, and she threw her head back to laugh.

"I'm almost done." Her tone didn't leave much for an argument, so Erik quickly changed tactics. He grabbed a dish rag and began taking dishes from the sink, not bothering to voice a reason. She paused for a moment, sighing exasperatedly before returning to her tasks. They worked in silence and it gave Erik the opportunity to truly feel her presence. She seemed to be a very independent girl, but yet a lonely one. He stole a glance at her, seeing the soft line of her jaw move to a silent song playing in her head. Her eyes were focused on the suds clothing her fingers, and Erik averted his eyes back to his own lithe ones. Perhaps she was married, he found it hard to believe that a woman as beautiful as her hadn't been swept off her feet.

"Christine?" She wiped her sleeve against her forehead, sloshing some suds onto her eyebrows. He smiled for a moment, before nodding towards a towel next to her. She wiped her hands and turned to brace her back against the counter. Erik found himself staring, and quickly cleared his throat to dry off another plate.

"Well? Go ahead." She crossed her arms, a soft smirk overtaking her lips. Erik could almost laugh, she knew exactly what he was going to ask before he did.

"I'm sorry. I usually don't bother to talk to the customers, but you are doing my dishes." Erik chimed, his voice smiling. Christine let out a laugh, her body curling with the effort.

"Touché, but alas! What is a poor maiden to do when offered such humble lodgings?" Her hand grasped at her shirt, her other arm rested over her forehead in such a dramatic expression, Erik found himself doubling over with laughter.

"Oh, woe is me. For such a maiden appears to withhold such a beautiful story that thy ears strain to hear!"

Christine smiled, flicking a bit of water at his face to distract him from the blush crawling up her neck. They settled into a comfortable bout of silence, and she let out a breath. "I'm not married, no. And yes, I come here to hide from something. Nothing illegal, I assure you. Just the some ghosts of the present."

Erik observed her for a moment, the wry smile on her face causing his stomach to flip uncomfortably. "I know this is out of the social norm, but if you ever need anything at all Christine, please do not hesitate to ask."

She didn't speak a word, but collected her belongings with a smile and left.

…

Blaise held his breath, taken aback by the detail the man openly offered. He hadn't imagined it would have been this simple. The man had taken a moment to sip his coffee. The weather wasn't warming up yet, New York requiring a bit longer of a winter than usual.

"Sorry if my story bores you." Erik seemed to be staring off into nothing, suddenly looking much more exhausted than Blaise remembered.

"No, not at all. I find it all rather romantic."

Erik barked with laughter, "Oh my dear boy, we've only just begun with our story. But I am rather tired, I will give you my contact information and we can continue at a later date." Erik scribbled a phone number onto a piece of paper. "Have a good day, Blaise."


End file.
